star_wars_gmod_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Alexander Bashir
"The Emperor has noticed your excellence, Captain." -Darth Vader, 19BBY Julian Alexander Bashir is a citizen of the Galactic Empire and a Captain in the Stormtrooper Corps leading Aurek Company. Julian was born on Deneba and served in the Mounted Volunteers against the CIS during the Clone Wars. Julian is an expert in asymmetrical warfare, having planned many ambushes on the desert world of Deneba. He also has an interest in medicine owing to his father's profession. Biography Early Life (45 BBY - 22 BBY) Julian was born to Dr Alexander Bashir and poet Elizabeth Avaat in a human colony on Deneba. He was the only child of the couple and as a result received much of their attention. Julian's parents had met several years earlier on a Deep Space station where Alexander was a medical officer. They chose Deneba due to Alexander's profound interest in "frontier medicine". As a child Julian received equal training in the arts and the sciences, his parents hoped that by educating him in their skills and developing his later interests that Julian would become a Renaissance man. Once finished with primary and secondary education Julian was accepted into and attended Mirnic University in the Outer Rim. There he met fellow Denebian and physics student Jaclyn Qu'uin. Julian pursued a degree in Geology due to his love for the landscape of his homeworld and hiking. After graduating from Mirnic, Julian returned to Deneba in 23 BBY and worked for the Dravan Mesa regional government as a geological surveyor. The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) After going to university with a degree in geology, Julian returned to his home colony to begin applying his studies. When the Clone Wars broke out, Julian was drawn to the sense of adventure the conflict created. Julian enlisted with a volunteer unit on Deneba, The Deneba Mounted Volunteers, to get a taste of war. It wasn't long before the CIS invaded Deneba and the Mounted Volunteers would get their first taste of the action. Using the terrain of Deneba and surprise tactics, Julian and his comrades drove off the CIS from Deneba. By the end of the war, Julian had been commissioned as an officer in the volunteers. Within the first few months, Julian was in command of the Dravan Mesa Guards Not being tied to the typical GAR rules of engagement, Julian and his men became infamous for being ruthless in the type of war they conducted. Julian classified three kinds of people on Deneba: Loyalists, Collaborators, and the Innocent. Loyalists and the Innocent were to be protected from the horrors of war and never to be considered as "acceptable losses". Collaborators, on the other hand, deserved no such protections and were acceptable targets. Anyone who worked for the Separatists, regardless of what they were doing, was to be considered enemies. This meant the Mounted Volunteers would often take hostages and execute the highest-ranking collaborators. Famously on Deneba Julian served at the Battle for Empyrean Canyon where he was wounded by a B2 Battledroid's wrist rocket. In the closing months of the War on Deneba, Julian was taken prisoner in a raid by Mandalorian mercenaries. For several days he was held on death row, listening to them prattle on and on about their sense of honour and Great Houses. To Julian, these were simply archaic ideals that had no place in the modern galaxy. As a result of this period, Julian grew to despise Mandalorians, as nothing more than simple-minded barbarians who built a culture on disloyalty and credits. Service in the Empire (19BBY - Present) When the Clone Wars came to an end, Julian enlisted in the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps and was commissioned as an officer due to previous experience. He is assigned to command Aurek Company on the IV Imperium. Julian has served in three campaigns in the service of the Galactic Empire, on Bisqouth, Vinsoth, and Kashyyyk. These campaigns have pushed Julian and the rest of Aurek to their limits, and have always seen them come out on top. Personal Life Friendships: Lt. Bragi: After a few weeks of service, Julian became fast friends with the CO of the SGN detachment on the Imperium, a clone known as "Bragi". Julian and Bragi would often discuss the different aspects of medicine and command, gaining an insight into how the other thought. Julian led the mission on a Munnilist moon that ended in Bragi sacrificing himself to save the ground force, an event that haunts Julian. Major Von Sachsen: Being his direct superior and a fellow non-clone, Julian has found himself interacting with Von Sachsen quite often. While Julian certainly has respect for the man and maintains a public friendship with the Major, he is usually is on edge when interacting with him. Julian firmly believes the Major, for unknown reasons, wants to cave in his skull with a bat. Which is seemingly strange since the Major has invited Julian to the Officer's pantry several times. Senior Captain Corriellan: The Captain of the IV Imperium who Julian has spoken with several times. Julian considers the Captain an interesting man, mostly in a bad way, however. Julian has noted the Captain's interest in sharing personal information, especially about his interest in Mandalorian women and their habits. Juliar Caldera: Despite his distaste for Mandalorians, due to previous experience, Julian has formed an unlikely friendship with a Juliar Caldera- a Mandalorian. When first arriving on the Imperium, Julian became suspicious of Caldera and her fellow Mandalorians. In an attempt with Captain Corlien to find out why they were there, under the guise of apologising for previous comments Julian and Juliar talked over drinks. What began as a simple "espionage" attempt became a genuine conversation. The Senior Captain is convinced of romantic intentions from Julian, however in reality, Julian merely sees her a friend and comrade in arms. Jaclyn Qu'uin: Daughter of a wealthy mining baron, Jaclyn has spent most of her life being trained to take over her father's company. She met Julian while he was at University and the two became quick friends. While her family evacuated Deneba during the CIS occupation, upon her return she and Julian entered a romantic relationship and became engaged. Rebecca Saldot: A millita fighter and one of Julian's closest friends and confidandts. The two were childhood friends and fought against the CIS together. Connections with Deneba: Julian maintains contact with his family and friends on Deneba. He plans to retire there and teach geology once his service ends. Julian also owns a small apartment in Ash Springs, where his dog Adelaide lives. Politics: Perhaps the defining trait of Julian's politics is loyalty. He cares very little for the specifics of how the Empire is run, all that matters is that the Empire is the legitimate government of the Galaxy. Insurgents, rebels, and separatists have betrayed their loyalty and therefore, must be destroyed. Interests Like most human officers, Julian has a great deal of interests beyond his duties. Owing to his father's influence Julian has a fascination with medicine, in specific that of disease and infection. Repairing the damage of combat never fascinated Julian, but the inner workings of the body were something he often explored. Julian also has a child-like wonder when it comes to spacecraft. He has always enjoyed the designs, abilities, and specs of star-craft- fighters in particular. While he often has little interest in those who fly said fighters, he does hold a permanent respect for pilots. Julian is a fan of Galactic Alternative Rock, in particular, he is a fan of the band "F7". His favourite album, the "Graham Bush" is an ode to the people and struggles of Deneba. It tackles social isolation (Without and With You), drug abuse in some communities (Sprinting Still), economic hardship and segregation (Black River Mining Village and The Desert Plain). Perhaps Julian's favourite off duty interest is his love of Geology. The desert worlds of the galaxy have always been a point of interest for Julian, so much, in fact, he has a degree in the field. Awards Deneba Mounted Volunteers: Cross of Deneba Command Star of the Volunteers Red Stripe Imperial Stormtrooper Corps Red Star of Aurek Category:GGN Characters